


Intercourses Interuptus

by PiecesOfScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, because you KNOW this happened, this one is just for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Intercourses Interuptus

FBI Headquarters  
Basement Office

“Mulder…" 

Her voice was dangerously low and had adopted a tone of warning as his pelvis ‘accidentally’ grazed her ass again for the third time in fifteen minutes. Their Friday night plans had, yet again, been postponed, and judging by the hardness in his pants, he was growing restless. She refused to look at him, instead fixing her eyes on the financial report that lay on the desk before her.

Mulder thrust his arm into her gaze and tapped his watch with his index finger. "It’s almost 8pm, Scully.”

“Mhmm,” she hummed, running her own finger down the lines on the paper. 

“We were supposed to be out of here three hours ago,” he said as he rested his weight into the edge of the desk, his thigh brushing her hip. He sighed and then leaned into her, his nose brushing the soft line of her jaw as he whispered, “Are you close to being finished?”

“Mulder,” she started, swatting his face from hers. "Yes, I’m close-“

"And that’s exactly what I wanted you to be saying right now, Scully, but when I envisioned it coming out of your mouth we were wearing less clothing,” he said as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of her skirt. 

She shook her head and bowed her chin as a smile crept across her face. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Persistent,” he said as he moved behind her, his cock grazing her ass a fourth time, slower this time, as he brushed the hair from the back of her neck to press a feather light kiss there. He’s spent endless nights mapping and memorizing every inch of her body, but the delicate skin that lay just beneath her hairline has proven to be his favorite. “Obsessive with a one track mind.” He kissed under her ear, smiling to himself as she sighed into his touch, tilting her head to the side. "And, my personal favorite,“ he added as his tongue darted from his mouth and flicked her earlobe, “Spooky.”

"Mulder, we are in our office,” she said sternly as she turned into him, locking her gaze with his as her fingers working quickly to loosen his tie. His mouth crashed into hers as his hands roamed her body, pulling her blouse from her waistband. Her moan vibrated into his mouth as his fingertips dance along the exposed skin of her waist.

“There are cameras everywhere,” she whispered against his plump bottom lip as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. He grunted, gripping her sides as his hips thrust his hardness into her palms, desperate for her touch. "And I heard they updated the system, motion sensors.“

He nodded and swallowed a groan as she pushed him back to remove her jacket and top, then dropped them onto the desk behind her. Her red bra sat perfectly in place, his eyes instantly drawn to her taut nipples hidden behind the lace.

"Agents work late all the time, Mulder,” she said as she gripped his open shirt and roughly pulled him flush between the v of her legs. With a flick of her wrist, his slacks and boxers dropped to his ankles as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The fact that they were finally going to fuck in their office and the possible ramifications weren’t lost on him, but any caution was thrown to the wind as he felt the damp lace of her panties against the length of his cock. Knowing he could be inside of her any moment, that all he had to do was push them aside, that he was so close, he thrust against her and she gasped, “We could be caught at any moment.”

A high-pitched giggle floated through their open door and they froze.

“Did you-” Scully whispered into his shoulder.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Mulder mumbled, praying whoever it was accidentally chose the wrong floor and planned to correct their mistake by entering the elevator and leaving. 

An unsteady clicking of heels shuffled across the linoleum, and the incessant giggling rang sharply across the cement walls of the basement, followed by a deep chuckle.

“Mul-” Scully began to whisper, her eyes wide like a deer paralyzed under the bright beam of headlights, but was silenced with his hand across her mouth. His eyes bore into hers, silently begging her to stay quiet and trust him.

After her swift nod, Mulder turned from her, then stumbled and gripped the edge of the desk to keep from falling as he wavered. Scully watched his gaze shift to his ankles where his pants and boxers were still bunched. 

“Wait, Pooky,” she said through another giggle. Scully had to stifle a giggle of her own at the term of endearment. “Did you hear that?” the woman asked, her voice smooth as liquid, thick like molasses with desire. Scully gasped and promptly covered her mouth with her own hand. She knew that voice.

Kimberly, the Assistant Director’s secretary.

Mulder hurried across the floor and flicked the light off, plummeting them and their office into darkness. 

“Relax, it’s just us down here,” they heard Walter Skinner’s voice assure her as Mulder came to stand next to Scully.

“Skinner’s Pooky?!” Mulder whispered. “That bald headed motherfu-” Scully pressed her index finger to his lips, urging him to contain whatever remark he had been about to utter. 

“You’re sure?” Kimberly asked, clearly feigning concern. They heard Skinner growl in response, followed by a feminine moan. “Here? On the boxes?”

Mulder’s shoulders sagged against Scully as the trist in the hallway grew louder, their moans and groans reverberating down to their office. They couldn’t have been that far away, he surmised as he felt himself growing hard. Ten to fifteen feet, tops. Mulder slid his hand across Scully’s thigh and squeezed. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she whispered as she swatted his hand away.

Mulder sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. He had been so close. “Fuck you, Pooky.”


End file.
